User talk:Twisted64d
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Happy Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi Twisted... I've just joined wikia so I can start writing stuff about wikia haha If I do something stupuid please tell me x3 Hi Twisted64d. I've just joined wikia so I can help out and expand the community :D English language isn't my mother tongue so there might be occasional gramatical errors so please excuse me Nice to meet you and thanks Carragheen (talk) 23:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Just trying to add things, if you can manage to find pictures it would be greatly appriciated. I know this is half impossible as the fact that Happy Wars needs to release them on the internet before this can be done. Hey, Twisted64d. I've been revamping a lot and think that it'd be a good idea to protect the homepage a little bit in order to prevent any simple vandalism? I've revamped all class pages, created the classes page, the maps page, and the page for (as of now) most of the the maps. I even spruced up the homepage. I'm not sure if you've seen these revisions yet, but hopefully you will soon. I just hope this awesome game gets a proper community-run wiki! Zlmpery (talk) 07:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could link to the FAQ's page from the Main Page. The url is http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ%27s Please and thanks! Could you block the IP address "66.214.32.100" from this wiki? He vandalised a page and I'm sure he'll do the same to others. Zlmpery (talk) 02:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since you're an admin can you PLEASE edit the wikia navigation, because it doesn't have any. catagories.at.all.:P I love the game Happy Wars and am looking forward to working with you. Shadow Lurker99 (talk) 14:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me an admin.?There seems to be no one here.(Admin and chat monitors) Thx.Shadow Lurker99 (talk) 13:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) hey twisted i just joined this cool wiki and im excited to see about this wiki! what i am asking you is if i can be admin so i can make good edits and can kick or ban rude or bad people. im looking foward to being an admin so please try to make me an admin i have already edited and added categories to some pages thanks! Azxcw (talk) 22:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) If we're making admins, I'd like to be one because I don't like not being able to delete changes that I've made. :P Also, expect me to be on here often because I absolutely love this game. You can find me on Xbox with the gamertag Smug Style and I'll probably be using the Theme Tag HWWiki! Salutations, Zlmpery (talk) 22:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is there any specific reason you added _(Class) and _(Map) behind Warrior and Pumpkin with no redirect? A couple links are broken. Should we change all these links? Lastly, if you want my Skype name I can tell you on live chat on the wiki. Zlmpery (talk) 04:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) We should edit the wiki navigation so it's less confuzzling. Right? Shadow Lurker99 (talk) 13:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC)